A Day at Mt JusticeSorta
by MariaTroy
Summary: Random events can happen to everyone O.o


**I do not own Young justice**

* * *

><p>Characters Involved.<br>Robin Aqualad Kid Flash Superboy Miss Martian Red Arrow WonderGirl Tsunami Aretmis Batman

Randomness of the Young Justice League and Batman

**Superboy to tries out for CheerLeading**.

Superboy walks into a school Autituriom.

"I'm Here to audition."

The head cheerleaders go gogo-eyed at him.

"Sure! Lets hear a cheer"

Superboy crossed his arms and growled.

"I don't know any"

"Um ok...um can you throw and catch a girl?"

"Yea"

One of the head cheerleaders walked over. She steps her foot in his hands. He tosses her up easily. She flies all the way onto the roof and she catches a pilliar and hangs there. Superboy gets bored waiting for her to come down and he walkes away leaving the Cheerleaders awwed.

Back at the Mountain.

Wondergirl looked at Superboy as he walked in.

"How'd it go?"

"I didn't stay to find out if I made it. I don't think I did because the girl wouldn't come down for me to catch her."

Wally and Robin broke out in laughter and started rolling around holding their stomachs.

**Miss Martian breaks her Arm and gets a cast.**

Megan stood there holding a permanet marker and smiling wildly. The group looked at her strangly.

"I heard that it was earth custom that when someone gets a cast their friends are to sign it."

Wally shot up and grapped the marker.

"I'll sign beautiful."

He wrote on her cast before handing it off to Artemis. Artemis looked down to see most of the Cast covered by Flash symbold and a message:

'Love ya Megalicious! I'll write the biggest so you can only think of me'  
>-KF<p>

Artemis walked over to wally and sat on his lap. Before he could say anything she wrote 'Loser' accross his forehead. She smirked then signed Megans cast then handed it off to Wondergirl. Megan giggled at Artemis and Wally as they bickered. Everyone signed her cast.

"Ok that's everyone."

"What about me"

They all jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see batman holding his very own Bat-Marker.

**Artemis Catches Aqualad's guilty Pleasure**.

Artemis was walking down the hallways to her room when she heard a moan. She stopped and listened again to make sure no one was in pain. She heard some more moans coming from Aqualads room. She panicked and kicked Aqualads door down and saw a sight that scared her for life. There was Aqualad making out with a fish moaning the name 'Tula'. He finally Noticed Artemis with her mouthwide open. His brown skin turned red.

"I can Explain..."

**Tsunami's cooking night.**

Most of the team were out for the night. It was Tsunami's night to cook. And Robin had lost a bet and had to stay and eat whatever she served for dinner.

"Almost done Robin!"

She sang a happy tune while Robin was chained down by magic chains to a chair. He gulped and watched as Tsunami placed a plate down in front of him. The green gloop began crawling off the plate. Tsunami stabbed it with a fork and held it to Robin's mouth.

"Ok open wide"

Robin clentched his teeth together and shook his head.

"Aww come on little bird. Roy eats my cooking and look how strong he is."

Robin shook his head again and looked at the green gloop again. It looked back at him. Tsunami growled.

"Nepo!"

Robin's mouth was forced open by magic and Tsunami shoved some of the Green Gloop down his throat. After it slithered down his throat he wasset free. He istantly ran to the nearest Bathroom with was Superboy's.

When the team returned home they heard Superboy scream. They all looked at Robin.

"You all deserve it"

They all ran to see if their bathrooms were safe...They weren't.

**Patrol in Gotham.**

WonderGirl and Robin were sitting on some Crates watching Batman take on a full gang of Ninjas Commisioner Gordon came up and looked shocked.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah"

"He's the godamn Batman"

How to comfort Artemis.

Artemis was crying over something. Tsunami didn't really care to find out what. She put her hand on Artemis's Shoulder and looked down and smiled at her. Then she smacked her head and laughed at her and walked away laughing about how 'stupied bitch deserves it'.

**Sleepover**

There was a knock at the Batcave entrance. Batman walked all the way down the drive way and opened it. He saw Maria and Roy in their PJ's Carrying pillows blankets and snacks.

"Go get your PJ's on...Now"

Batman shut the entrace and walked away muttering something about 'getting to old for this'

(Batman smacked the Writter "I'm not getting old! I'm only 26!"  
>The Writer ties him up and stores him in the closet. She returns to her computer and see Batman waiting for her. "I'm the Godamn Batman!"<br>Writer flips Batman the bird "And I'm the Godamn Writer now get ur ass back in the computer!)

**Babies. Fear Them**

Wally and Megan had hit the red Alarm and Batman and Aqualad were the first to respond.

"What's wrong.!"

Wally was jumping up in the air and Megan was flying in circles.  
>"The Babies! They're to fast!"<br>"They're invisable!"

Batman sighed and walked away. Aqualad felt something biteing his leg. He looked down and saw a green baby. He flicked it off his leg and ran away screaming.

**Trip to walmart.**

Artemis and Megan entered Walmart and were greet.

"Welcome to Walmart"

Artemis glared at the Greeter and turned to the next custumors coming in.

"Welcome to walmart. Now get your shit and leave!"

The couple ran past Artemis and she walked away. Megan apologized too the greeter.

**Drycleaners mixup.**

4 Screams were heard throught the Mountain. Robin and Wondergirl exchanged knowing glances as they heard running.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS!"

Superboy,Kidflash,Aqualad and Megan stood in front of Maria and Robin. Superboy was dressed in Kid Flash's tights. Tights that were his size..but snug...Aualad was dressed in Superboy's cloths. The shirt hung loosley around him and he had to hold the pants up. He refused to wear the boots. Megan was in Aqualads cloths. They fit her perficalyy but they weren't organic and she couldn't change them. She was frowning. Which said alot. And finally there stoof Kid Flash in all hs glory. He was in Megan's style uniform but the skirt was way to short showing his bright green thong. All that was covering his chest was a red X.

"Alright you little Troll where'd you hide my cloths!"

He bent over and grabbed Robin by his shirt. Then he remembered what he was wearing and quickly stood back up. Maria just laughed at them.

"They're at the dry cleaners"

**Kinky Handcuff**

Robin was walking around the Mountain. He came upon Artemis who was sitting on the couch adjusting her bow.

"Hey Arty..You seen a pair of Bat-cuffs?"

"Does every gaget have the sufix 'Bat'?"

"I'll take that as a no"

A flash of Red and yellow whirled around the two and after their heads stopped spinning they find out they're cuffed together. They looked down at the cuffs in horror and then looked at Wally who was twirling the key around his fingure

"Bye Bye"

He flashed away.

"Robin pick the lock."

"I can't...they're godamn Bat-cuffs. Even can't escape these. We need the keys"

"Wally!"

"I have to pee"

**Propolsal**

Roy was glareing at Tsunami across the couch. Maria sat in the middle of the two and looked annoyed. She got up to leave but as soon as she moved Tsunami got on one knee infront of her and held her hand.

"Maria Troy...You're beautiful...strong...kinky...Will you marry me?"

"No"

Maria walked away. Tsunami smirked over at Roy who had passed out. That will teach him to tell her she's not allowed to call his 'thing' Mr. Arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you want more give me Ideas ^^<strong>

**Love you all if u R&R**


End file.
